


Lisa RPG: Fly and Olan

by kabukisaurus



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, LISA (game) - Freeform, LISA rpg - Freeform, LISA: The Painful - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukisaurus/pseuds/kabukisaurus
Summary: Fly expresses his distaste for Brad, but Olan tries to show him the positive side.





	Lisa RPG: Fly and Olan

"Fuck Brad."  
"Oh, he's not so bad."  
"What do you know? He's the biggest fucking asshole I've met in my entire life."  
"I've been on this team long enough to know he's not a bad man. 'Sides, if you hate him so much, why do you stick around?"  
He exhales and grumbles lowly.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"He promised--he said he'd teach me his cart racing tips and tricks. He'd help me get as good as him."  
"Hold on, is that why you hate him? Because he beat you in a cart race?"  
"S-shut up, don't say it so loud. It's bad enough there was a crowd who saw that embarrassing display, fuck. But it's not just that. Ever since I joined, he's been bringing us along but he hasn't taught me a single fucking thing."  
"He's just busy looking for a friend."  
"Fuck that, like he has any friends. What a fucking joke. I hate that he lied to me, hell, maybe all of us. What are you being falsely promised? Why can't you see he's a deranged asshole?"  
"Well, he actually bought me a drink when I couldn't afford one. After that, I wanted to tag along and he accepted me. Nothing more to it. Later on he even sacrificed his arm to save Terry's life, and I don't doubt he would've done the same for me."  
Fly stayed quiet for a moment, "That's...nice of him, I guess. I don't think he'd save my ass, though. I'm risking my life and my cart, but he won't even spare the time to show me how he perfected his cart racing skills?"  
"I'm sure he'll show you after he finds this friend. It'll be over soon."  
"Dammit, I hope you're right."  
"Why don't I help you with your cart skills? It doesn't look too hard."  
"Cart racing is not a joke, Olan. It takes time, skill and effort to be able to race as good as me...or Brad. Have you ever even raced in your life?"  
"No, it just looks like a lot of thrusting is involved. Maybe you should just go faster. And harder."  
"You don't think I've tried? I still can't match his one cart push per two seconds."  
"Maybe you just don't have rhythm."  
"...Maybe you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this, might not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
